Let Us Fight
by CoastalFirebird
Summary: Hermione has some secrets that she wants to stay secret while she is in school. One of those secrets is that she is dating someone. The Battle in the Ministry has got Hermione's love in complete distress. A fight is brewing, and how she handles it will change everything.


Let's Just Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however.

A/N: This idea came to me while watching an episode of the US version of 'The Office'. I am doing this to get back in the rhythm of writing. It is meant to be a one shot, but if you guys want this story continued please put it in your reviews. I will get to it when one of my other stories is done, or when I find time for it. It will be in another story though. Keep the reviews coming!

Summary: Hermione has some secrets that she wants to stay secret while she is in school. One of those secrets is that she is dating someone. The Battle in the Ministry has got Hermione's love in complete distress. A fight is brewing, and how she handles it will change everything.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in an empty classroom. She was nervous. She was supposed to be meeting someone here. The person she was meeting was the love of her life… well the love of her life up to this point. She knew it was foolish to say someone was the love of your life at the age of sixteen, but to her it felt that way. Normally meeting her would be a joyous occasion, but today was not going to be joyous and she knew it. Daphne Greengrass was smart, resourceful, and really protective of her friends.

Hermione shook her head. Even though this had been going on for six months now, and Hermione was still in disbelief about it all. She always knew she had a preference for the 'fairer' sex, but she tried to hide it from the world. Daphne managed to see right through her best masks. Hermione was afraid that Daphne was going to expose this bit of information to the school, but she was so wrong. The first time Daphne had kissed her Hermione's toes curled up. The feeling that was running up and down her spine was amazing. It didn't take long for Hermione to return the kiss, and within a few minutes teenage passion deepened the kiss.

It didn't go much further than that at that time, but they kept seeing each other in secret. Once a week every Saturday, and more often than not Hermione cried on her shoulder about what was going on. Most of the time she was complaining about the way Umbridge was treating Harry, and herself for that matter. Daphne just listened. She told that if it ever got to be too much just tell her, and she would get her father involved with it all. She said that wouldn't be necessary, but she thanked her for the offer.

This was her good side. Like every one Daphne had a bad side too. No, she wasn't violent, but Hermione had seen her get in a shouting match with Pansy once. That was truly something to see. Hermione could hear Daphne yelling from down the hall and around the corner. Too see Pansy Parkinson backed into a corner cowering in fear was something that brought a smile to her face. The young woman had a set of lungs.

What pulled her out of her thoughts was the sound of those pipes going off. "HERMIONE GRANGER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hermione turned around to see Daphne slamming the door shut. Daphne strutted up to her rather quickly. Even though Hermione wanted to hang her head in shame, but the jeans Daphne was wearing at the moment were distracting. The sway of her hips as she made her way across the room, even a quick pace, was hypnotizing. The brunette let her eyes wonder up Daphne's body entrapped in the beauty that was marching her way up to her. Hermione had to shake her head to focus on what she was really here for.

"I was thinking of you…" Hermione said sheepishly.

"That's not very clever Hermione, and I thought you above such recklessness." Daphne said sharply. She then hung her head. "Sorry Hermione that was uncalled for. You risked your life to stop a mad man from killing Potter's godfather."

"You can call him Harry you know, and there is no need to apologize. What I did was reckless, and I did nearly die in the fighting."

"Don't remind me…" Daphne said sharply. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I am just on edge. You and a group of your friends go off to the ministry and you come back critically injured. I was just worried is all?"

"Daphne if there is something you want to say just say it. It is better that we fight now, and get this off our chests. If we don't what we are feeling is just going to eat at us till we lose sight of what matters." Hermione said calmly.

"You are such a romantic Hermione." Daphne said as she kissed Hermione gently. She rested her head against Hermione's. "Are you sure you want to fight?"

"Yes, let's fight. I'd rather get that out of the way now instead of letting this sit over the summer." Hermione said with a smile.

"Your right, but I don't want to hurt your feelings Hermione." Daphne said softly.

"You will not Daphne don't worry." Hermione said calmly. "If anything I am afraid I hurt you more."

"Your right," Daphne breathed out slowly. "I wish you would have let me and Tracey join the DA Hermione. We would have been able to tell you what was going on, and given that I could have called my house-elf to send a message to Sirius the whole thing could have been avoid. Don't even start in on me about house-elf freedom either because my family does not mistreat our elves."

Hermione wanted to retort to that, but she couldn't. She had met Tenners and Sabre. The elves had explained a lot to Hermione about how house-elves wanted the lives they had. Only elves like Dobby and Winky really needed protecting from abuse of their races desire to serve others. But still it was slavery! "Daphne I know your opinion and you know mine, but that is not what I was going to say and you know it. I wouldn't want you risking his life to see if Sirius Black is ok."

"And that's another thing. How could you not tell me you peacefully met Sirius Black? My father may not have been able to help right away, but given time he could have caused the man to be given a trial. I know you don't like this, but its politics, and that is the world I grew up in. Cloak and dagger type nonsense. But when a family, because that what you are to me, you include _everyone _in your plans. Now I will concede that sometimes it is not wise to do so, but if you could then you should."

"I know that Daphne that's why I didn't want you _or _Tracey in the DA you could have been seriously hurt…"

"Like you."

"Yes like me, and I know that bothered you dear, but I was quick with a silencing charm, and a shield spell. The spell is weaker when the caster is silenced. I know it was risky, and that I could have died. Don't think that those thoughts didn't run through my mind." Hermione said sternly.

"If that thought crossed your mind why didn't send me a message?" Daphne said sharply.

"Because Pansy was hovering around you like moths around a flame," Hermione sad raising her voice "…besides I don't want anyone knowing about us just yet."

"Do I upset you or something?" Daphne asked.

"No you don't love I just don't want you hurt. I know how a lot of people in the muggle world look on our kind of relationship, but I don't think the Magical World could be much better." Hermione said with her head hung low.

"It isn't much better, but that is not what we were here to discuss." Daphne said with her eyes narrowing.

"Look I am sorry love. I know I could have done better. Hell I should have done better, but that is looking back at things that have already passed. I promise to not leave you out next time." Hermione opened her arms, and waited for Daphne to make the next move. It felt like hours before Daphne walked into her embrace. She felt Daphne shake as she held her. She could hear her girlfriend start crying. "It's alright love. I will do my best to never let this happen again. Thankfully that bastard Lucius Malfoy is now in prison.

Another voice rang throughout the room. "Wow I just heard Hermione Granger swear twice in one day. Someone call the _Daily Prophet_ it is the story of the century." Spinning around Hermione and Daphne saw Harry taking off his invisibility cloak.

"How long have you been there Harry Potter?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice.

"About thirty or forty minutes Hermione." A sheepish grin crossed his face. "I saw Daphne in this room alone on the Marauders Map and being that she's Tracey's best mate I decided to make sure she was okay. I know Draco has plans for you, and I don't want to see you hurt by that monster."

"You know Tracey?" Daphne asked.

"Yes she is my girlfriend." Harry said as he started blushing a little bit.

"You have a girlfriend Harry Potter?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes and the reaming you just got were way less than the one I just got from Tracey. I thought she was going to take my head off." Harry said as he kicked his feet around. "Besides you two shouldn't be fighting about this, and if anyone gave you crap about seeing each other you could always stay with me and Sirius."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Harry my parents already I already told them." Hermione looked over at Daphne and she just raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't keep it in any longer. I told them in a letter last month. They said that they still loved me, and that they would like to meet you."

"Really?" asked Daphne shakily.

"Yes, and I am sure my mum would love to talk to you about clothes. You both seemed to have a liking to fashion."

"Daphne as more than a liking to fashion." A female voice came from off to their left. Trace faded into view as she dropped her disillusionment charm. "I followed Daphne in here. I was curious as to where you sneaking off to. I know it's like two in the morning, but I was yelling at Harry for two hours, so I have a reason to be up this late."

"You have about as much reason as we do." Daphne said curtly.

"Yeah well the make-up sex is great. You two should try it sometime." Hermione felt he cheeks heating up. "Oh come on you two. You are telling me the two of have never done anything?"

"No." Daphne said sharply. "Unlike you we are ladies."

"Oh she's a lady." Harry said with a grin. "Besides you can't tell me you haven't thought about doing it."

"Just because we have thought about it Harry does not mean we would be so reckless as to do _it_ here in a class room that anyone could walk into and catch us."

"You could always use the Room of Requirement. I know we do." He gestured to Tracey. "It's just down the hall there. Besides it could have a really nice bed."

"Harry!" Daphne and Hermione said as one.

"Oh they are so cute together." Tracey said with a sheepish.

"Quiet you." Daphne said staring at her friend. "We do need to get back to our dorm quickly before Parkinson starts her patrol."

"Ha, that stuff will be changing soon." Tracey said with a smug smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yes thanks to this Inquisitorial Squad thing both her and Malfoy are no longer Prefects. Pansy and Draco went too far with their authority, and McGonagall stripped them of their titles, and docked Slytherin two hundred points for all the shat they pulled."

"Tracey!" Daphne and Hermione said as one.

"What? If the shoe fits…"

To all of this Hermione noticed her best friend was laughing hysterically. As she glared at him Harry started waving his arms trying to get her to look elsewhere. Hermione was having none of that. One look over to her girlfriend showed her that Daphne was feeling the same way. When she looked back at Harry the young man was doing his best to look 'distracted' by his girlfriend. One look at the way the two interacted showed her this relationship had been going on for some time now. A lot longer than her relationship with Daphne anyway, and Hermione just had one question on her mind.

"So Harry about that Room of Requirement thing…"

"Yes we have."

"Harry!" Tracey said before she started hitting him on the shoulder.


End file.
